


wanna build a snowman?

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Minecraft Minigames, Skywars, i'm drawing a blank on tagging rn, lemme know if you need anything else tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Skywars is a fun game, right? And snowmen just make it funnier, right?
Relationships: Harvey | TapL & Dylan | Zyph
Series: For The Good Children Of God [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Kudos: 10





	wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a video uploaded on 15/10/2019 by Zyph. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnXcbJnzQ4o&t=254s )  
> In the video they play Skywars and, since it's a spooky map with loads of pumpkins as decoration, create an army of snowmen. Usually, those fight for you, I just went like "But what if they didn't?". A snowman picking up enderpearls actually happens, and Zyph kills one because it picked up pumpkins another time. Aside from that, it's purely fiction.

**\- harvey's pov -**

"Huh? He just picked up my ender pearls!", Dylan laughed, pointing an accusing finger at the snowman next to Harvey. 

"Wait, actually?" Harvey quickly looked through his inventory. "I don't have them." 

"Me neither. I had four and dropped you half, but now they're gone. I'm telling you man, the snowman picked them up!" 

Harvey turned to his minion who stared back at him from empty holes carved into the pumpkin that made up its head. To be honest, snowmen always kinda freaked him out, but he put up with them because they were useful. The army he had accumulated this Skywars game had proven its worth already, helping the two of them get several kills on their way from their spawn island to mid and further to another island littered with pumpkins. More snowmen never hurt, right? 

"Hold on, I'm just gonna kill it." 

Dylan took out a bucket of lava. Harvey could feel the heat even several steps away, it clashed with the cold of the snow all around them. Harvey backed off, checking their surroundings in the habit of a year-long Skywars player - not that anyone could come near with two dozens of icy minions surrounding them. 

The naughty snowman made no attempt to escape its fiery death as Dylan poured the lava over it, it just disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a heap of quickly melting snow, hardening lava and two shiny enderpearls. 

"See? I told you!", Dylan teased with a smirk in Harvey's direction. 

"Yeah, whatever.", Harvey answered, knowing better than to react to Dylan's taunts. He dropped into a crouch, carefully pushing away snow and cooling lava with his sword to get the pearls. 

Dylan's quiet voice interrupted him. "Uhm, Harvey?" 

"Yeah?" 

He finally could pick up the first pearl safely and tucked it away before starting to break away a piece of stone-hard dried lava trapping the second. 

"Harvey!" 

This time, Dylan was almost shouting and Harvey looked up in alarm just as the stone gave way to his blade and he grabbed the second enderpearl. 

Dylan had drawn his sword and was looking around with wide eyes. Harvey followed his line of view and looked directly into the "eyes" of a snowman. He knew that they had no actual eyes, just carvings in the flesh of pumpkins, but he still felt like he was being watched. Uncomfortable, Harvey clutched his sword tighter. His glance wandered around, from snowman to snowman, and all of them were looking at him and his teammate. Suddenly, the smiles cut into their heads seemed more unsettling than funny. 

"Dylan", Harvey said quietly, shuffling closer to his friend as the ring of snowmen around them tightened. "What's going on?" 

"I have no idea." Dylan's voice had lost its usual confidence. "But I don't like it." 

The crunching sound of snow erupted behind them and Harvey whipped around with his heart in his throat. 

One of the snowmen had ripped out a part of it's own body, now holding a lump of icy snow in its long, wooden stick fingers, and Harvey watched in horror as others followed its example, readying their weapons. He heard Dylan gulp next to him. 

"Harvey, I think we need to go. They don't seem happy we killed their friend." 

Harvey nodded, but made no move besides tightening the grip on his sword even more until his knuckles turned white. For the first time in quite a long while he was genuinely scared in a Skywars game. 

Suddenly a snowball cut through the air and Harvey jumped to the side with a shriek. He saw Dylan dropping to the ground to avoid two more snowballs and dodged another one himself, but then it became too much. Snowballs started flying at them from all directions, Harvey could feel them bang on his iron chestplate and helmet, not hard enough to leave dents in the armor but with enough force to leave bruises beneath. Breathing becoming laboured, he tried to dodge as many as possible or fend them off with his sword while trying not to hinder Dylan who was struggling beside him. 

A particularly hard piece of ice hit Harvey's helmet, the iron absorbing most of the impact but it still left his head spinning and his ears ringing. He tumbled into Dylan with a groan, almost making them both fall. The world danced before his eyes, going dark on the edges and lighting up again, and Harvey knew they had to get out of here. He barely noticed that Dylan pulled him behind a few wood blocks left behind from an earlier fight. Only the feeling of freezing cold snow Dylan plastered on his face forced him back into consciousness with a gasp. 

Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that somehow the snowmen had pushed them right to the edge of the island. Harvey could see the solid ground drop into nothingness just a few feet away from him. Snowballs were also still raining around them, but the wood gave them enough shelter for a moment to breathe. 

"Hey, Harvey! Come on, stay with me!" 

Dylan's face appeared in front of him and Harvey pulled himself together, dropping from slouching against the wood into a steady crouch. 

"Yeah, I'm good." He could feel blood running down his temple where the impact of the snowball had made his helmet cut into his skin, but he had won Skywars games in worse conditions before. "We need to get out of here." 

"I agree." Dylan nodded, peaked around the corner and flinched back immediately. Three snowballs hissed past him. "But we're not getting through there." 

"You still got your pearls?", Harvey asked, a vague plan forming in his mind as he estimated how far he could throw a pearl. They were at an awkward angle, the snowmen had cornered them on the side of the island not directly facing mid, but it could work. Not with wood in the way, though. When Dylan nodded and brought out one of the dark green pearls, he continued: "We're gonna pearl to mid, but we'll have to jump, alright?" 

Dylan leant forward to even be able to see mid, face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to picture the arc the pearl had to fly to land safely, before he nodded again. They both had done riskier pearl clutches before. 

But then an alarmed expression appeared on his face and he turned to Harvey. 

"Wait- they're your snowmen, aren't they gonna teleport to you?" 

"Uhhhh…" 

Harvey had no time to work out the flaw in his plan as suddenly a bright orange pumpkin appeared around the corner of their shelter, a hand full of snow raised threateningly. Harvey full on screamed in shock and reflexively lashed out with his blade, decapitating the minion with little effort. He stared at the smear of pumpkin on his sword in horror before his eyes flitted up to meet Dylan's. 

"We need to go, now!" 

Something crashed against the wood and Harvey jumped away from it on reflex, out in the open. Snowballs started hitting all around him and he tumbled further towards the edge trying to get away. Suddenly, Dylan appeared beside him, grabbing his hand and pulling Harvey with him. "We need to get out!"  
Harvey followed, a pearl ready in his hand, and together they ran a few quick steps before they launched themselves off the edge. Two pearls cut through the air in a wide arc and Harvey barely had time to start falling into the void before a force tugged on his body, hauling him forward, and his vision went pitch-black for a heartbeat before the four towers of mid appeared around him. 

The pearl had landed. 

There was little time to be relieved before confusion took over as Dylan emptied multiple water buckets around their feet. He opened his mouth to complain when suddenly a chaos of white, orange and snow engulfed him as all of his snowmen teleported at once. Then they vanished into white fog, the water dissolving the snow and killing his army within a split second. 

Left behind were Harvey and Dylan (still with an empty bucket in hand) standing in a puddle of water, surrounded by lifeless pumpkins, some of them half-smashed from falling down as the snowman beneath melted away. Harvey's gaze trailed over the remains and up to meet Dylan's eyes in mute horror. 

"What. Was. That." Harvey could hear his voice tremble slightly. 

Dylan puffed out his cheeks and finally dropped the bucket. It landed with a splash. "No idea. I've never seen snowmen so… aggressive." A relieved laugh bubbled up in his chest. "That was scary, holy crap!" 

Harvey felt a grin spread on his face, relief washing away fear and horror, and he started laughing until a movement behind Dylan caught his eye and the laugh got stuck in his throat.  
Of course, Skywars, the game wasn't over! There were still enemies! 

"Dylan! WATCH OUT!"

Dylan turned around on instinct and in full trust of his teammate, just as a figure jumped out from where they were hidden behind one of the towers and launched a desperate surprise attack - straight into Dylan's iron sword, brought up just in time to catch the attacker's full impact, sliding through their leather chestplate like it was nothing and killing them in one hit. A cloud of smoke appeared and fireworks exploded in the sky. They had won the game. 

Dylan took a step back from the pile of loot the last player had dropped and turned around to Harvey, eyes wide. "I think I just had a heart attack. Thanks dude, you saved me." 

Harvey let out a shaky breath and stepped closer. With a look around on the lootpile, the lake of water and the strewn around pumpkins he brought up his control panel and hovered his finger over the "Lobby" button.

"Enough Skywars for today?" 

Dylan nodded vehemently. "Enough Skywars for a lifetime, if you ask me!" 

Harvey smiled, clicked the button and the world vanished as they were teleported back into the safety of the lobby.


End file.
